1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window assembly, and more particularly to a multi-function window assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical windows comprise two panels which are normally made of glass materials and which may be easily opened by burglars, such that window grille is further required for safety purposes. In addition, typical windows may not be used as sunshade such that venetian blinds are further required for shading purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional windows.